Sesshy the Known Heart
by rosey girl
Summary: YOU WANTED IT, YOU GOT IT! Sesshomaru and rin are back in action, sequel to sesshy the unknown heart review and ill add more lemony goodness. dont review and rin becomes a prude. -insert evil laugh here- dont read unless you read the first
1. Chapter 1

1Rin giggled happily, holding her hanyou baby, a baby more powerful than any full demon would ever become. This is what she had dreamed for all her life, her lord's love, all to herself, and little children that they could share their love with as well.

She snuggled the baby closer to her breast, where he was suckling. She needed to start weening the tot soon, she thought as she winced. Ahh yes, the demon fangs were starting. She petted her beloved baby anyway. They had decided to name him InuTaisho, after Sesshomaru's father, sinces Sesshomaru had finally discovered why he had done what he did, and Sesshomaru had done the same thing.

(Speaking of Sesshomaru)

Her love, her whole world, walked into the room like the demon god he was. He came to her, a soft smile upon his face, a face that, before present conditions, would remain stoic, and unmoving. She had noticed a lot of smiling going on in his beautiful face lately, since she had had hit puppy.

The child had his fathers silver hair and striped, but little black ears, just like his mothers hair, sitting on the top of his head. What really confused the demon lord and his spouse was that he had a tiny puff of a tail. That make it quite difficult during diaper changings for rin...

Rin was too busy staring at her lord to notice that little Inu had fallen asleep and was no longer suckling. Sesshomaru ruffled the child's hair, and softly tucked him from his meal. The strong, undeafetable, unmerciful demon lord, picked his baby son up and, with a kiss to his forehead, put him in his bassinet. Then proceeded to tuck him in with the utmost care.

Sesshomaru (with rin staring at him the whole time since he had walked into the room) then walked over to his young wife. Her eyes began to shine with tears of happiness, which would have alarmed him only days before, but since the birth of their son, he had gotten used to the undying devotion of his beloved Rin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

you guys want more you review me, cause with a little encouragement this could turn into a gloriously juicy lemon.

Ill update by tomorrow if I get some reviews. This was hard to continue this story after what my mother said about it so bare with me people.


	2. Chapter 2

1I forgot to mention that this is a sequel! Sesshy the Unknown heart is the first

continuing because I have so many lemon lovers! no worries btw sesshomaru is NOT that kinky so he will not be getting mommy milk... sorry I just think of that as a turn off, but the baby will be in the room...

Sesshomaru turned away from his son and looked hungrily at his wife. The midwife had said to wait a few days after the pregnancy to make love, and it had been a week. He walked to her bedside and lay his head in her lap.

Rin began to close and tie her top, embarassed because she did not know her lord was coming, or she would have fed the child after his nap. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand to stop her, then buried his face against her breasts. She sighed contentedly, for she loved it when her lord was snuggly like this.

"Rin..." sesshomaru groaned "its been too long, come to me" he said lying on his side and tracing a line down her flat tummy. Rin gasped as his claw reached her navel, not in fear but in surprised pleasure.

"Sesshomaru I love you" she whispered as she moved down on the bed to press her cheek to his chest, which was bare. He had been wearing only pants when he walked in because he had been in the bath. Sesshomaru petted Rins hair, then realized it was not as soft as he had remembered. Rin had not taken a long bath since the baby had been born, because she wanted to be around him as much as possible. Sesshomaru decided to change this.

"Come Rin, lets go take a bath" he said soothingly.

"But you have already had a bath today my lord, and the baby must not be left untended to..." she said softly, looking at her child.

"Shhhh don't be silly my love, we will be 2 doors away, and as the most powerful being ever born, we will be able to hear him should he cry" Sesshomaru assured her as he picked his lover up and brought her to the bath room.

"I love you my lord" she said as she relaxed in his arms.

"I love you too my rin" he responded, walking down the steps into the warm bath water, which he had run after his bath just for his rin. Sesshomaru set rin down and got her bath oils and shampoos. He lathered her hair softly as she lay against the side.

"Thank you Sesshy" rin said with a giggle. Sesshomaru leaned forward to kiss her.

After he was done with her hair he grabbed a bath cloth and washed her arms, then lifted up each leg carefully to wash it. Then he went to her back, scrubbing her butt and then rinsing it clean so he could kiss a line back up to the back of her neck, just below where he had pinned her hair. Rin shivered.

"Rin, have you missed loving me?" he asked against the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes Sesshomaru, please don't make me miss it any longer..." she pleaded.

Sesshomaru moved to her front and lathered her chest and tummy with his bare hands. Then he took the basin of water and rinsed her off. "All clean now Rin?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"No... if you don't want to wash any more ill do the rest myself..." she said sadly. Sesshomaru kissed her and cupped her vag just as she reached for the body wash. Rin moaned loudly against his mouth.

"You thought I would miss my favorite place baby?" he asked her, slipping his middle finger inside the lips to rub her clit. Rin moaned again, this time out loud without his lips to absorb the sound. "I love you" Sesshomaru said, rubbing softly.

"Sesshomaru! Cumming!" Rin cried, shivering. It had been a long time, and she was really sensitive.

"Good girl. Again Rin" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Rin shook and came again, crying out his name.

"Sesshomaru, what about you?" rin said with half closed, passion filled eyes

"Hush now, my rin, your not even clean yet..." he said, grabbing his favorite scented soap and, faster than light, putting some on his hand to get her off one more time, while cleaning her at the same time.

"SESSHOMARU!" rin screamed this time, then collapsed against his shoulder.

"Good girl" he said soothingly, picking her up and putting her to bed in another room so they wouldn't desturb the baby. He began to masturbate at the site of her body, Rins name on his lips as he groaned. He had not done this because he wanted to be fair to his love, but a week was so long, and they hadn't done it for a month before that. Not because they couldn't, oh no there had never been a lack for sexual mood in their relationship, they just didn't wanna hurt the baby, or rin for that matter.

Sesshomaru came surprisingly fast, spraying all over Rins legs, tummy, and breasts. He sighed, angry with himself for coming so fast, and all over his nice clean wife. Nevertheless he rested his cheek on her chest for a quick nap.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

1Rin woke up to the sound Inu crying, needing a diaper change, but then, suddenly, the crying stopped and she heard the babies happy cooing that he made when he was content and being held. Then she realized she had cum all over from her chest to her legs. She sighed, upset that her lord had had to please himself because she had passed out from pleasure. She decided to do something about that after the baby was fed and bathed and put to bed.

An hour later after the baby was fed and bathed (rin and the baby both) she put fulfilment fulfilment bed, and changed into her shortest, light pink kimono, and lay on the bed in the room she had woken up in earlier. She didn't wanna wake the baby up, because what she had planned would be very loud.

She began to gently stroke her clit, wanting to be wet and ready for her lord, but just as she put her hand up the kimono, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her lord stood, completely naked, and rock hard for her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, pulling her kimono open before she even hit the sheets.

"How dare you get started without me" he said, playfully smacking her butt. She moaned

"How did you know what I was doing?" she asked. She recieved another spank

"I didn't say you could talk rin" he said turning her on her tummy. She liked where this was going. Rin wiggled her butt experimentally and moaned when another smack was placed to her cheek. "Bad slave" he purred into her ear, ripping her kimono off. He would have tried to be gentle, but her teasing, which he had smelled and heard from his office down the hall, had pushed him over the edge. Sesshomaru grinded against her naked butt and let his cock rub the opening of her vag. She wiggled, earning another spank. "I think by now you would know to hold still for your master, rin" he said. Sesshomaru began to press against her vag.

"Sesshomaru!" rin cried, earning another smack. This time she knew just what she had down wrong. "Sorry master. Please don't hurt me master ill be a good slave" she said, practically cumming, wanting to please him so he would pound her. She wiggled against him again, not meaning to. This time sesshomaru just stroked her ass. "Please master sesshy" she cooed, knowing that power made him hot for her "master Sesshy please pump what's yours" she said. Sesshomaru couldn't take any more, he flipped her on her back and pressed against the opening again, slipping in just one inch of his member.

"Are you ok my pet?" he asked moving her hair out of her face and kissing her lips. The foreplay was over, he needed her now.

"Yes sesshomaru. Please, go slow, its been a while..." she said, knowing full well he would even if she hadnt asked. He slipped in another 2 inches. She moaned and begged for more, so he slowly pressed in to the hilt. She sighed, wiggling at the renewed feeling of fulfillment. Sesshomaru began to pull out, and rin rapped her long, beautiful legs around his waste. He kissed her as he began to pump her slowly and smoothely, moaning himself as he felt his muscles tighten, but you couldn't hear over rins cries as she clung to her love. The came like that, clinging together.

Sesshomaru began to pull out so he could hold her, and rin cried, not wanting their most intimate connection to end. He petted her on the cheek.

"Shhh baby what's wrong? Im not leaving I just want to make you more comfortable" he said, confused by her sudden tears.

"Please my lord, can we stay like this?" she said, whimpering.

Sesshomaru rolled over with her still clinging to him so she was on top. Then he rubbed her back. "Anything you want my love, no more tears, im here and im not leaving. Im never leaving my love, my rin" he said, kissing the top of her hair, and feeling her even breathing. Content that she would sleep well, he drifted into dreamland himself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok what do you think? I know I need more detail, ill work on it I swear... k this is 2 chapters one day, and ill write more soon, but you gotta review. I got a TON! And im sooooooo happy. One night and I get like 10 reviews, you have no idea how happy I am. Please review and ill put another chappy tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

1LOOK IM UPDATING! -hides from tomatoes being thrown at me- im sorry! I am babysitting. They wouldnt go to sleep last night so they are still asleep now. I have them for 2 more days. Anyway, more chappys for you!

This is 4 years later, inu is almost 5 and rin and sesshy have been in love more than ever

just so you know guys this story started as a lemonfic and its hard to turn it into a story, when a bunch of my readers are reading it just for the lemon...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"DAD!" screamed inutaisho, who had found an interesting bug on his arm, and smushed it. The remains were a lovely yellowish-green, and his father MUST examine them, to determine that they were, indeed, yucky.

"Inu, don't run in the castle" rin said softly as he ran past her to his father.

"Dad look! Its gross right?" he said. When he received a nod, he smiled in triumph, then went to wash the guts from his arm.

"It's so cute how he does that" rin said with a giggle " he can't even decide that something is disgusting without your consent! I only hope He's like this when he begins to pick a mate..." she trailed off, thinking about how happy she wanted her son to be as he grew.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate to his lap, nuzzling her neck and rubbing her back "I love you Rin" he said, taking in her happy scent, and being happy himself because of it.

"You know, inu is going to my brothers house today to play with their daughter, are you doing anything?" sesshomaru asked after a long while of snuggling his mate.

"I was going to go furniture shopping, inu needs a new bed, He's growing out of them so fast, every year!" she said, exasperated. She sighed as her love licked her neck.

"No" he cooed "don't you want to stay here and play with me?" rin gasped as his hand went under her shirt to caress her belly. "Please love, I hurt, make me better" he said, and rin felt his hardness press against her underside. She squirmed.

"DAD! Uncle Inuyasha is here! See you later!" he said, running out the door, just as sesshomaru slashed his mothers clothing in half.

"Bye son" he said, not taking his eyes of his rins body for an instant. Rin moaned and rapped her arms around his neck as he lay her down under him on the couch. His hair framed his face, making almost sob with the love she had for him. Sesshomaru pressed his knee between her legs, releiving the pressure that had been building there since he had started licking her neck. Rin pushed into the knee, getting waves of soft pleasure from it.

Sesshomaru pressed her breasts together, making her nipples just close enough so he could run his tongue between them and make her squeak in delight. Rin always felt most loved when sesshomaru payed a lot of attention to her breasts.

Sesshomaru pulled his knee away from her fore, replacing it with his member, which he had removed from his pants with one hand, just after he had pulled all the remnants of rins clothes off. Rin cried out and went stiff, cumming for the first time that night, (but definitely not the last, and sesshomaru hadn't even entered her yet!) and relaxed.

Sesshomaru picked rin up and carried her to bed, wanting his love as comfortable as possible, but before he could get on top of her he was pushed onto his back, rin being the one to do it. Sesshomaru was at least a hundred times her strength, but at times like this, he let his lover take over, as a testament to the trust he had in her.

Rin kneeled above her lord head, her vag only inches away from his mouth, but before his long tongue could enter her, she moved away, turning around.

Sesshomaru began to love her with his tongue, but froze and gasped when his cock was suddenly slipped between her lips. This was not something they did often, since sesshomaru wanted his love to be able to relax and be comfortable during love making. He groaned, and began to lick her slowly, inside and out, but rin surprised him even more when her hips set their own rhythm, a rhythm that matched her tongue, and she began to pump herself with his tongue, while sucking on him as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru bucked his hips as he came, tasting rins spurt of cum as she hit her peak with him. Rin rolled off him, too exhausted to move.

Sesshomaru picked her up and set her right side up on the bed, then curled around her as they drifted into the first of many naps that would come that day.


End file.
